warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan Role Play/Previous Days
Here is where the ThunderClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join if you already have a cat in ThunderClan. Follow this RP form when role playing. Firestar: Firestar hissed at Tigerstar and leaped forward at him, claws unsheathed. "You will never lead ThunderClan!!!" He yowled. Queen Avalon 13:01, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has that cannot be heard by other chracters, type it in italics like this: Why can't I go to the gathering? Bramblepaw thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is allowed but do not take it too far. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of the admins. Have fun! Day 1 Tap to open Day 1 Rippleshine: '''Rippleshine was sorting herbs in his den. He was thinking about the kits he could pick to be his apprentices, and caught himself thinking, ''I would rather be alone- why do I want some snot-nosed kit to be following behind me, asking stupid questions and being ridiculous? ''He shook his head, then turned as he felt someone creeping up behind him. He hissed and glared at the three kits that were sneaking up on him. Acornkit, the little tortoiseshell squealed. "Run," she squeaked, and darted out of the medicine cat den. Rippleshine caught Snakekit and Cloudkit rolling their eyes at their sister. Feather 15:10, October 4th, 2018 (UTC) Day 2 '''Brighthope: Brighthope lay in the sun, waiting to be sent on patrol. She flicked her tail and got up, searching for the deputy. Fernstar: Fernstar leapt down from her den, proudly surveying her camp. Starflight897 (talk) 17:23, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''Goldenbriar stalked out of the den,trying not to wake up the others. She walked over to Brighthope,a calming smirk on her face. "Your up early,aren't you? The others are still fast asleep." ---- (it's Brighthope, not Brightheart. Also, Tawnypaw needs a mentor, want to volunteer? '''Sure. ok.) Fernstar: Fernstar padded over to the fresh-kill pile and took a sparrow. Brighthope: Brighthope turned towards Goldenbriar, mildly surprised that she was up. "Yeah. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw glanced out of the den and saw the sun barely rising. She frowned at it and rolled back over, choosing to ignore the sunrise. ---- Goldenbriar: The smell of fresh kill enticed Goldenbriar,making her hungry. "Want anything for breakfast,o have you already eaten?" She smiled warmly at her clan ate,h r hazel eyes meeting Brighthope's. ---- Brighthope: "I haven't eaten anything yet," she said, softly smiling at Goldenbriar. Fernstar: Fernstar started eating her sparrow, enjoying the foresty flavor. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw sighed and got up. She knew she had to get up at some point, and she couldn't fall asleep, so why not now? She figured Goldenbriar would be in to wake her up soon anyways. Starflight897 (talk) 03:41, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''"I'll get a squirrel for us,or at least after I wake up the rest of the apprentices!" She said jokingly, her eyes slightly brighter than before. She padded over to the apprentice's den and saw Tawnypaw. "Up, Tawnypaw! All the others are awake or out hunting!" She exclaimed. ---- '''Brighthope: Brighthope thanked Goldenbriar and watched as she dragged a tired-looking Tawnypaw out of the apprentice's den. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw blinked, trying to clear the rest of the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled after Goldenbriar. Starflight897 (talk) 01:05, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''"How about you go hunting with us later? You can't just stay in camp all day." She recommended to Tawnypaw as she grabbed a good-sized squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. She walked over to Brighthope and set down the squirrel,then layed down beside her fellow warrior. ---- '''Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw nodded at her mentor and stretched before padding past Brighthope and Goldenbriar to sit in a patch of sunlight. She glanced at her pelt, noticed it was dirty, and started washing it, scraping the dust off with her tongue. Brighthope: Brighthope dipped her head in thanks before taking a bite of the squirrel. She nodded a greeting at Tawnypaw as she walked past, the apprentice looking more awake now. Starflight897 (talk) 01:03, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: She took a bite of the squirrel,relishing the forest flavor. Her ears swiveled toward Tawnypaw as her apprentice started grooming,remembering when she was an apprentice herself. Her eyes went dreamy as she stared off,remembering. warrior. ---- Fernstar: Fernstar padded over to Goldenbriar and Brighthope. “You two should probably leave for the patrol soon,” she said, her eyes glimmering with warmth. Brighthope: “Yes, Fernstar,” Brighthope said, dipping her head. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw finished washing and stood up, waiting for the patrol to leave. Starflight897 (talk) 01:16, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: "Of course,Fernstar." She nodded her head and started padding towards the gorse exit. ---- Brighthope: Brighthope got up and followed Goldenbriar. "Tawnypaw!" she called over her shoulder. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw was already following the two warriors, and she sped up, catching up to them in a few bounds. Starflight897 (talk) 20:04, September 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''They started walking around the boundaries,marking as they went,until they came to the Thunderpath. It's dark surface was luring,but she fought against the urge to touch it. "Your first time at the Thunderpath,or are you used to the TERRORIZING monsters that come by?" She said sarcastically to Tawnypaw. ---- '''Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw had been watching the Thunderpath warily, but when she heard Goldenbriar's words, she straightened up and tore her eyes away. "It's not my first time, I'm used to it," she lied, flinching as a monster roared by and buffeted her fur with wind. Brighthope: Brighthope coughed as the disgusting stench left by the monster filled her lungs. Starflight897 (talk) 01:07, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: 'Goldenbriar chuckled at Tawnypaw's flinch. "Don't worry, ''I get scared by the monsters too. Used to have nightmares of monsters when I was an apprentice. You'll get used to it though." She said as she started hiking across the border,continuing their patrol. She heard the rustle of a large animal,a bout cat sized,i n the nearby brush. The hair on Goldenbriar's spine flung straight up. Her claws unsheathed and she stood,r eady to pounce. ---- '''Tawnypaw: Comforted by Goldenbriar's words, she straightened up and padded after Goldenbriar. A sudden rustle in the bushes caught her attention, and the fur on her neck bristled. Brighthope: Brighthope bared her fangs at the bushes, ready to attack if needed. Starflight897 (talk) 23:00, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''Once she saw the animal in the bushes, her eyes went wide. "Badger!" She hissed, claws grappling into the ground. Goldenbriar spat at the badger, it's claws pawing the ground. ---- '''Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw froze. She had never fought a badger before, and all of her training flew out of her head as she dug her claws into the dirt. Brighthope: Brighthope quickly shot a question at Goldenbriar. “Fight or run?” she asked, her eyes on the massive black-and-white beast. ---- Goldenbriar: "'''I learned about this once. If it makes the first hit, it is trying to scare you, so run. If it backs away, fight or drive it off." She turned and saw the badger, backing away. "It's scared of our numbers! We can chase it off our territory." She uttered. She swiped an unsheathed paw at it, scarring its nose. ---- '''Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw followed Goldenbriar’s example and swiped at the badger’s muzzle. Brighthope: Brighthope nodded and leaped at the badger, scoring a long slash down its cheek. She sprang back as soon as she could, avoiding its fangs. ---- Goldenbriar: '''Goldenbriar pounced on its back, the badger's eyes wide with terror. As she slashed and clawed at its spine, the badger shook her off, turned tail and ran. Goldenbriar heaved a sigh of relief, happy no one was injured. ---- '''Brighthope: Brighthope landed, fur still bushed up. "Are both of you okay?" she asked, turning towards Goldenbriar and Tawnypaw. Tawnypaw: "I-I'm fine," Tawnypaw stuttered, still staring at the place in the bushes where the badger had disappeared. Starflight897 (talk) 00:35, October 2, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: "Good thing I remembered my apprentice training." She panted. "I'm okay though. Let's continue the patrol." She nodded to Tawnypaw and Brighthope and started back down the side of the borders. ---- Brighthope: Brighthope nodded, making a mental note to tell Fernstar about the badger. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw unhooked her claws from their grip on the dirt, and padded after Goldenbriar. Starflight897 (talk) 22:23, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''The patrol was successful, and they started towards camp. Goldenbriar still had a sick feeling in her stomach, though, the badger experience hard to process. ---- '''Brighthope: Brighthope padded into camp behind Goldenbriar and Tawnypaw, and turned towards Fernstar to report the badger. "Fernstar," she said, getting the leader's attention. "There was a badger on the territory, over by the Thunderpath." Fernstar: Fernstar's eyes widened. "That's... concerning," she said, worrying about how to keep her Clanmates safe. "Tell the others that no warrior is to go into the woods alone. No solo hunting, patrolling, or just taking walks." Brighthope nodded and padded off. Starflight897 (talk) 02:32, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''She padded over to the warrior's den, the aroma of new-leaf in the air. Goldenbriar perched near it and started grooming herself, exhausted from the long, remarkably hot patrol. It was only new-leaf, and the crisp breeze of the colder seasons was dissolving away faster than average. She could smell the heat and knew more was arising, but Goldenbriar was... on-edge from the abrupt warmth. She found a bit of cool shade under an overhanging birch tree, but it didn't assist her all that much. Slightly wary, she laid on her back, letting all of the scents and sounds of the forest surround her. She smelled the distant aroma of a squirrel out of camp and could hear it's tiny heartbeat, pitter-pattering against its tiny chest. ---- (Fernstar needs a deputy, do you want to make one, have Goldenbriar promoted, or do you not want the deputy?) (I would be happy to have Goldenbriar promoted! Thank you so much!! -Deer) (Ok! -Star) '''Fernstar: That reminds me... I still don't have a deputy. She scanned the camp, thinking about possible candidates. Brighthope: Brighthope padded past Tawnypaw, who was sitting in the sun. "Don't go out of camp alone," she said as she passed her. She reached Goldenbriar and delivered the same message. "Fernstar says to never leave camp alone, at least until the badger is out of our territory." Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw shuddered at the memory of the badger, stirred by Brighthope's warning. Starflight897 (talk) 19:36, October 6, 2019 (UTC) Lightleaf: 'Lightleaf walked to her den to sort herbs, relieved that Leaf-bare was finally over. ''We don’t have a deputy, and I‘m the only medicine cat. ''What if I won’t be able to save my Clanmates because I don’t know what herbs I should use? ''Lightleaf worries, thinking that she isn’t a good medicine cat. Mittensandzora 23:23, October 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Brighthope: "Tawnypaw!" she called to her apprentice. "Why don't you bring some fresh-kill to Lightleaf?" Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw dipped her head in response and padded to the fresh-kill pile, tugging a sparrow out and trotting to the medicine den. Fernstar: Fernstar worried about the badger. Maybe she should send a patrol out to chase it off. She had so few warriors though... Starflight897 (talk) 02:48, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''"Thank you for the message." She said, sitting up. A grateful nod to Brighthope and she looked up at the radiant sky, a beautiful clear blue. Goldenbriars great amber eyes stared on, dreamy. ---- '''Fernstar: "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Fernstar yowled from on top of the Highrock. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw padded over to sit beneath the Highrock. Brighthope: Brighthope sat in the shadow of the Highrock. Starflight897 (talk) 03:38, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''She sat to the left of Brighthope, gazing up at Fernstar. Goldenbriar wondered what was going on, confused about the sudden meeting. Nevertheless, she sat with dignity, glad to be part of ThunderClan. ---- '''Fernstar: "As you all know, since Ivyleaf (I think that was the old deputy) died, ThunderClan has been left without a deputy. I gathered you here to choose a new one, as we have gone far too long without one. I say these words before StarClan, so the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Goldenbriar will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Brighthope: Brighthope shoved down a ping of jealousy and turned to Goldenbriar. "Congratulations! It must be such an honor!" Tawnypaw: "Goldenbriar! Goldenbriar!" Tawnypaw chanted, excited. Starflight897 (talk) 21:26, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Lightleaf: Lightleaf was glad that Goldenbriar was chosen as deputy. She is a strong and respected cat. She will be a good leader someday. Mittensandzora 21:43, October 9, 2019 (UTC) ---- Fernstar: Fernstar was relieved that her choice was well-liked. Goldenbriar would be a good deputy, and she was glad that the other cats could see it. Starflight897 (talk) 21:52, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''Goldenbriar was shocked it was her who was chosen and bowed her head to her leader. "I accept this new position. Thank you, Fernstar. I will not let the clan down." She looked back up at her leader, pride swelling through her. She turned to Brighthope, happy at her thanks. "Thanks!" Goldenbriar nudged toward Brighthope and whispered in her ear. "I'm actually sort of nervous... like, what happens if I screw up?" ---- '''Brighthope: "Then you learn from it! I can help you if you need, and I'm sure Fernstar wouldn't mind you asking her for help or tips. Fernstar: "Clan dismissed!" she yowled, jumping down from the Highrock. Starflight897 (talk) 22:16, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''"Yeah. Thanks for the pep talk!" She replied. "Now I have to sort a bunch of patrols." Goldenbriar sighed. "See you later, I guess?" She shrugged, not knowing how long making patrols would take. Goldenbriar trod over to Fernstar. "Fernstar... I have no idea how to set up patrols. I'm going to need help with this..." She said nervously, knowing that to Fernstar it was a stupid question. ---- '''Fernstar: “Oh, right! All you do is select cats to go on each patrol. There’s a sunrise hunting patrol, a sunrise border patrol, a sunset hunting patrol, and a sunset border patrol. All you do is pick Warriors to go on each, taking into account their apprentices, who will accompany them. Anything else?” she smiled reassuringly. (I’m gonna throw in another warrior so Goldenbriar has more options. Want to make an apprentice for either Goldenbriar or the new warrior?) Starflight897 (talk) 14:58, October 11, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''"So... sunset border patrol. Let me think about this..." She said, thankful for Fernstar's advice. ''Brighthope, maybe...Tawnypaw can go too... we are low on warriors, so I'll also go. ''She walked up to Brighthope, a smile on her face. "Hey! Your going on dusk patrol with Tawnypaw and I, since were low on warriors. I'll go tell Tawnypaw while you get ready." Goldenbriar padded over to Tawnypaw. "Your going on dusk patrol with Brighthope and I, okay? Get ready and I'll be outside the exit with Brighthope." She said to the apprentice. She padded to the exit, waiting for them. ---- (did you see the previous question?)(I don't know who should have an apprentice. If we do give a warrior an apprentice, we would have to make a whole new character.) '''Brighthope: "Ok!" Brighthope said, standing up and shaking out her legs before padding to the camp exit. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw dipped her head at the new deputy before following her to the camp exit. Fernstar: Fernstar smiled softly at Goldenbriar as she left. It was good that they were low on warriors, for it made Goldenbriar's job easier. Frostfang: Frostfang stood up and watched Goldenbriar assign her first patrol. He figured that she would adjust quickly, and he could help if she needed. The lack of warriors made her job simple, she just had to give one a break every patrol. Starflight897 (talk) 01:56, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''She started toward the border separating ThunderClan and RiverClan, planning on marking all of the borders first, then going to check out the hunting grounds for rogues and loners in their territory. She made the stop at the border, marked it, and headed toward WindClan, hoping to mark there as well. ---- (I'm joining now, and I have an apprentice Beechpaw that needs a mentor. Do you want one of the warriors to mentor him? -Qibli) '''Beechpaw: Beechpaw approached his mother, Blossomsplash. "Do you want to go hunting together?" he asked. "I don't have any tasks to do today. Blossomsplash: Blossomsplash sighed and looked up at the sky. It was clear of clouds; the sun was shining through the leaves of the trees. "I guess so." Qibli77 (talk) 20:06, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''She stopped at WindClan border, the river separating the two clans lined with lavender bushes. Goldenbriar spotted a WindClan patrol upon the cliff where WindClan camp lay. She ushered her own patrol away from the WindClan one. "They may be skinny, but they pack a punch in battle. Try not to get on their nerves, or you might just get your nose flayed." She said to her Clanmates, eyeing the WindClan cats. ---- '''Blossomsplash: Blossomsplash grudgingly raised herself to her paws and padded to the camp entrance after Beechpaw. I love Beechpaw, but I wish I had Ivykit and Bramblekit too. It was so unfair that they had to die. Why couldn't I have died instead? Qibli77 (talk) 15:53, October 13, 2019 (UTC) ---- Brighthope: Brighthope nodded, breathing in the grassland air. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw watched the WindClan cats with interest. She wondered what it would feel like to run that fast, in a flat-out sprint instead of the constant weaving through the trees. Starflight897 (talk) 16:13, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''She quickly marked on their side and headed to ShadowClan, hoping there wouldn't be a ShadowClan patrol as well. ---- '''Brighthope: '''Brighthope padded after Goldenbriar, catching the scent of a mouse nearby and wondering if she should catch it. '''Tawnypaw: '''Tawnypaw wondered what separated a ShadowClan cat from a ThunderClan one. '''Frostfang: '''Frostfang tugged a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and ate it in slow, careful bites. Starflight897 (talk) 14:35, October 14, 2019 (UTC) '''Goldenbriar: '''She scented the mouse, and hinted to Brighthope not to catch it, because there would be a hunting patrol after this one. Goldenbriar stopped at the ShadowClan border, the Thunderpath mere pawsteps from the patrol. The border was quickly marked and they headed back to ThunderClan, the patrol now over. ---- '''Blossomsplash: Blossomsplash began to follow Beechpaw out of camp, but then stopped. "Goldenbriar's back," she said aloud. Beechpaw: Beechpaw stopped and turned around. "Is that any reason why we shouldn't go hunting?" Blossomsplash: "No, but..." Beechpaw: Beechpaw sighed. "Fine. You can stand around in camp mooning over Goldenbriar all you want, but I'm going to get Frostfang to take me hunting." He padded away, calling to Frostfang, who was enjoying a thrush. Qibli77 (talk) 19:26, October 14, 2019 (UTC) ---- Frostfang: Frostfang finished his thrush and looked up, hearing pawprints. "Hello, Beechpaw," he said. Brighthope: Brighthope followed Goldenbriar into camp, stretching her legs before curling up in a sunny spot. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw dipped her head to Blossomsplash on her way into camp, heading towards the apprentice's den to hopefully take a nap. Fernstar: Fernstar smiled softly, glad that Goldenbriar's patrol had done well. She made a mental note to ask the new deputy if the badger had been seen -or scented- anywhere in the territory. Starflight897 (talk) 00:42, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: "Hi. Do you think you can take me hunting?" he asked. "Blossomsplash was going to come with me, but..." He glanced over to where Fernstar was talking to Goldenbriar. Blossomsplash: Blossomsplash dreamily watched the deputy chat with Fernstar. If only Goldenbriar ever noticed me... Qibli77 (talk) 11:15, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''She noticed Fernstar nodding to her, so she padded over. The leader clearly had something on her mind, and Goldenbriar wanted to know what. ---- '''Frostfang: "Sure! I'm always up for hunting!" he said, getting up and padding to the camp entrance. Fernstar: "Was the badger scented anywhere?" Fernstar asked, cutting straight to the point. Starflight897 (talk) 23:07, October 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''"No, other than a small whiff near Snakerocks, but it was old." She replied to the leader. Goldenbriar waited patiently for a reply. ---- '''Fernstar: "Okay, but stay alert. I doubt that it left entirely after that one encounter. That's all, you can go if you want," she said, debating on sending a patrol to hunt it down and chase it out. Starflight897 (talk) 03:00, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: "Yay!" Beechpaw scampered after Frostfang. "Where do you want to go?" Blossomsplash: Blossomsplash sighed as Goldenbriar pulled a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and began to eat. Maybe I will go hunting with Beechpaw. At least then Goldenbriar won't be filling my mind... Qibli77 (talk) 19:56, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''She dipped her head to Fernstar and padded toward the fresh-kill pile, where she got a mouse. She noticed Blossomsplash was lonely and decided to go talk to her. "Hey, Blossomsplash. Want to share a mouse?" She asked the quiet cat. ---- '''Blossomsplash: Blossomsplash brightened immediately. "Oh, yes! Thank you!" she meowed, settling down beside Goldenbriar. Inside, her heart was exploding with joy. Yes! Goldenbriar's actually talking to me! Qibli77 (talk) 10:06, October 17, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: 'She noticed the warrior's spirit and grinned. ''Such a kind cat. ''She thought to herself. Goldenbriar sat down. "Your welcome!" She replied to Blossomsplash. "So, how's your day been going?" ---- '''Frostfang: '”How about we try by the birch grove? No one’s hunted there in a while,” he said to Beechpaw. '''Brighthope: '''Brighthope debated on asking Frostfang if her and Tawnypaw could go with, but she decided that Tawnypaw had done enough patrolling for now. She would go over to Blossomsplash and Goldenbriar, but she thought that Blossomsplash would prefer to just be with Goldenbriar. Starflight897 (talk) 02:27, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Beechpaw: "Okay, sure," Beechpaw agreed. Blossomsplash: "Oh, it's been fine," Blossomsplash meowed. "How about you?" Qibli77 (talk) 11:00, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Frostfang: Frostfang trotted out of camp with Beechpaw following him. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw absently shredded a ball of moss between her claws. Starflight897 (talk) 20:57, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: Once they reached the birch grove, Beechpaw began sniffing for prey. He picked up a mouse scent immediately; there was prey everywhere. "Wow, good idea coming here!" he meowed to Frostfang. "There are so much mice I bet we could feed the whole Clan!" Qibli77 (talk) 21:13, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''"The usual that a deputy does. Sort the patrols, eat real quick, sort MORE patrols, search for a badger, you get it." She answered humorously. Goldenbriar chuckled, then took a bite of the mouse. ---- '''Blossomsplash: Blossomsplash laughed. "Being deputy must be tiring." I can't believe I'm actually having a full conversation with Goldenbriar! Qibli77 (talk) 23:54, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '"It's not really as tiring as it is repetitive. You always know what's going to happen. I want things... different, sometimes." She answered. She didn't know it but... was she ''blushing? ---- '''Blossomsplash: "Yeah," she agreed. For some reason, she could feel her cheeks getting hot. Qibli77 (talk) 10:57, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''"Thankfully we haven't scented the badger anywhere, although it probably didn't go after ONE attack." She said. ---- '''Blossomsplash: "Yep," she said. "Was Tawnypaw okay after the fight? She seems kind of depressed." Qibli77 (talk) 15:40, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Frostfang: "We probably could," he said. "Want to have a contest? Whoever catches the most mice wins!" Frostfang knew he wasn't acting like a senior warrior, but too bad. No one was around to judge him. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw lay in the sun outside the apprentice's den. Fernstar: Fernstar mentally started putting together a patrol to hunt for the badger. Goldenbriar, Frostfang, Blossomsplash… To be safe, I should send Brighthope, and Tawnypaw could learn too, so she can go. I'll have to tell Brighthope to make sure that Tawnypaw knows the badger-fighting moves. Starflight897 (talk) 17:27, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: "Sure!" Beechpaw bounced up on his paws and trotted away to find prey. Qibli77 (talk) 17:28, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Frostfang: Frostfang smiled at the apprentice's enthusiasm before slinking into the ferns, having scented prey. Starflight897 (talk) 19:12, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: Before long, Beechpaw had caught a large amount of mice, and one blackbird, too. Even if I don't win the contest, this will go a long way toward feeding the Clan! Qibli77 (talk) 19:14, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Frostfang: Along with the pair of mice he had found in the ferns, Frostfang had a vole and two squirrels. He dug another prey-hole and dropped the vole in. If Beechpaw is doing this well, we'll need another cat to help carry this! he thought. Starflight897 (talk) 19:21, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: After he had hunted as much as he could, Beechpaw followed Frostfang's scent to where the warrior sat under an oak tree, looking pleased with himself. "How much did you catch?" he asked. Qibli77 (talk) 19:38, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Frostfang: Frostfang had dug up the prey he had caught, and he had it in a small pile beside him. "Two mice, one vole, and two squirrels," he said. Starflight897 (talk) 19:47, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: "I caught four mice, but the only other prey I caught was a blackbird," Beechpaw said. "So, I don't know who won. I feel like your other prey should count for something." Qibli77 (talk) 20:01, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Frostfang: "Yeah, it's just a game though," Frostfang said. "You won," he said, smiling. "More mice was the rule. Want to take this back to camp or hunt more?" Starflight897 (talk) 20:05, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: "We should probably go back to camp," Beechpaw said. "It's going to take us at least three trips to carry it all!" 20:17, 19 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Frostfang: “When we get back, I can see if anyone else can help us, so it’ll only be two trips. Let’s take mine first, because yours is still buried and safe.” Frostfang picked up the squirrels by their tails, as well as the vole, leaving the two mice for Beechpaw to grab. Starflight897 (talk) 21:51, October 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: "Good idea." Beechpaw tucked one mouse under his chin, like he'd been taught, and picked up the other in his mouth. He followed Frostfang through the trees. 00:06, 20 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '"I don't really know. She has been a bit down lately, but I don't think it's from the battle. I mean, how would a badger make you depressed?" She responded. She hadn't really noticed Tawnypaw's sadness until now. ---- '''Tawnypaw: '''Tawnypaw was seeing things again. The badger had terrified her, and she pressed herself to the ground, imagining a giant beast rearing over her. To others, it probably looked like she was tired and lazy, maybe sad, but she was exhausted by fighting off the flashbacks. '''Frostfang: '''Frostfang trotted back into camp, dropping the prey in the fresh-kill pile and stretching his jaws. “Brighthope!” he called, seeing the she-cat not really doing anything. “Mind helping us carry the rest?” he asked, motioning to the prey. '''Brighthope: '”Sure!” she called back, trotting over. Starflight897 (talk) 07:33, October 20, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Blossomsplash: Blossomsplash half-shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe she's nervous because that was her first badger fight?" Beechpaw: After depositing his mice, Beechpaw followed Frostfang and Brighthope out of camp. "There were so many mice out there, it was hard not to catch something," he told the she-cat. "That prey we just brought back, that was all Frostfang's." 10:57, 20 Oct. 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''"Possibly." She said. "We might never know." ---- (Maybe they could encounter the badger digging up Beechpaw's prey...) '''Brighthope: "Wow, really?" she said, surprised. "How many did you catch?" Frostfang: Frostfang trotted into the grove and turned, waiting for Beechpaw to tell where he left his prey. ---- (Sure) Beechpaw: "This way." Beechpaw led the two warriors through the trees. Suddenly a strange smell hit his nose. "What's that..." He trailed off as a huge black-and-white striped head emerged from the bush, and screeched in fright. "BADGER!" Blossomsplash: "Wait, where did Brighthope go? She was just here." ---- Brighthope: Brighthope screeched in panic, fluffing up her fur. Frostfang: Frostfang leapt in front of Beechpaw, intercepting a giant claw. He was flung across the clearing, thankfully landing in some bushes. Starflight897 (talk) 21:05, October 22, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: Heart pounding in fear for Frostfang, Beechpaw slipped sideways to avoid the badger. "What- do- we- do??" he asked in between frantic dodges from side to side. 11:52, 23 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Brighthope: "I- don't- know!" she admitted, trying to figure out where Frostfang had landed. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw wondered where Brighthope had went and started following the scent trail. Frostfang: Frostfang's vision blurred. He was laying on the ground, face splattered with dirt. He risked a glance at his side, which hurt so bad it was going numb, and raggedly tried to stand up despite the three massive slashes in his side. He tottered back beside the other two cats and bared his teeth, not wanting them to get hurt. Starflight897 (talk) 21:39, October 23, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: "We can't-- run," Beechpaw gasped, sliding out of the badger's way just in time. "It'll follow us-" He screamed as a giant claw hurtled toward him, unable to dodge. 23:25, 23 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Brighthope: Brighthope launched herself at the badger's arm, trying to get it to stop the attack. Frostfang: Frostfang wished he could help, but he could barely stand. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw padded out of the bushes, saw the scene, and raced back to camp, fighting off flashbacks in her head. Starflight897 (talk) 03:42, October 24, 2019 (UTC) ---- Beechpaw: Beechpaw's eyes flashed to the bushes. Was that--'' "That was Tawnypaw!" he cried. "I saw her! She must be going back for reinforcements!" 11:07, 24 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Brighthope:' "I hope so!" Brighthope said, clinging to the badger's arm desperately. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw raced into camp. "Badger!" she yelped between breaths. "Hazelnut grove! Frostfang! Brighthope! Beechpaw! Help!" she said, her sides heaving. Fernstar: Fernstar's head shot up and she darted after the apprentice. Frostfang: Frostfang was getting worse, and his vision was fading in and out. ---- Beechpaw: Beechpaw caught a glimpse of Frostfang in between the badger's swipes. He's not going to make it, he thought with a spasm of panic. "Brighthope! We need to move Frostfang!" Blossomsplash: Hearing Tawnypaw's yowl, Blossomsplash leaped to her paws and dashed to the camp entrance. I won't lose my only kit left! I won't! 10:21, 25 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Frostfang: Frostfang was wobbling, yet he managed an unsteady swipe at the badger. It barely parted the fur, yet he stayed there, trying to fight. Brighthope: Out of desperation, Brighthope kicked Frostfang backwards, causing him to stumble and fall a few fox-lengths away. It was better than him dying, and Brighthope returned her focus to the badger just in time to get flung off. She barely landed on her feet, and she winced as one of her paws landed on a rock. Tawnypaw: As soon as she saw one of the other warriors going to help, Tawnypaw turned and ran herself, still tired from her frantic race back. She kept Blossomsplash's tail in sight as the older warrior expertly weaved through the trees, following the scent. Starflight897 (talk) 16:48, October 27, 2019 (UTC) ---- Blossomsplash: Partly blinded by her adrenaline and the leaves of the trees dangling down over her face, Blossomsplash made a flying leap into the clearing and landed square on the badger's shoulder. "Beechpaw! Brighthope! Can you fight?" she yowled. Beechpaw: "I'm okay-" Beechpaw panted, struggling to his paws from where he had been knocked down by the badger. He clawed one of the badger's paws as it bucked, trying to throw Blossomsplash off. 5:00, 27 Oct. 2019 (UTC) ---- Brighthope: "I can, but Frostfang can't!" she yowled, reaching up to claw at the badger's eyes. Tawnypaw: Now thourougly winded, Tawnypaw knew she'd be more use getting Frostfang to safety. Cobweb... cobweb... WHERE'S COBWEB!? she thought, scanning the area. Starflight897 (talk) 15:23, October 28, 2019 (UTC) ---- Blossomsplash: Blossomsplash clung tighter on the badger, bent down, and bit, desperately attempting to distract it from Frostfang. Beechpaw: Beechpaw sighed with relief when he saw how Blossomsplash was keeping the badger away. He leaped to a nearby tree and peered into the hollow. Aha! He reached in and withdrew his paw, sticky with white webs. 19:46, 28 Oct. 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''She watched in shock as Blossomsplash wrestled with the badger, its claws shining in the pale dusk light. Rage surging through her chest, she bolted toward the badger and slashed at its hind legs, the black-and-white fur stuck between her claws. ''I won''t let a badger kill a warrior. Not today, and not Blossomsplash! ''Goldenbriar let her vexation control her movements, attempting fatal blows to the neck that instead hit the shoulders and face. Category:Role Playing Centers